


Коллективное бессознательное

by KYRWA (nuups)



Series: Мне просто нравится Миранчук [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gray Morality, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: — Мне, кстати, сейчас полматча чудилось, что это Лёша на поле, — будь Костя менее уставший и с головой посвежее, он бы, конечно, такого не ляпнул. Но уже поздно.
Relationships: Konstantin Kuchaev/Anton Miranchuk
Series: Мне просто нравится Миранчук [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114871





	Коллективное бессознательное

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать продолжением к [«Мне просто посмотреть»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8660026). А можно и не считать.
> 
> Таймлайн: ЦСКА-Локомотив, 27.09.20  
> Мы захотели че-то написать после [этой](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239534) фотки.
> 
> А вообще это было похоже на шаги по темной комнате наощупь. Без претензий — нам захотелось, мы накатали.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9925773)

_Для столкновения требуются двое._

С Локомотивом у Кучаева особо не складывалось — вечно оставляли в запасе. И вот теперь, узнав, что таки играет, Костя тщательно рылся в памяти — неужели, всё-таки ни разу?.. Воспоминания охотнее всего оживали по Миранчукам — Костя напряг извилины, и в голове всплыло: молодежка, пятнадцатый год, победа три-ноль. Да-а, он тогда единственный раз пересёкся на поле с Миранчуком. Младшим. Лёха-то уже был юным дарованием и выходил в РПЛ.

Как же вот оно бывает, а? В 2015-м встретились на поле и теперь только спустя пять лет — в сентябре двадцатого. А старший Миранчук снова звезда — опередил и уже в Серии А.

Глупо отнекиваться, Костя следил за Миранчуками. Ну, в футбольном смысле. Ему нравилось.

Да и как не следить? Интересно понять, а как они это делают? А как их остановить? Голос внутри головы нашептывал «а вдруг пригодится?» И Костя не скрывает от себя, что хотел бы поиграть на поле против старшего, но… Вышло, как вышло.

Они, бывало, пересекались — в Новогорске, если Костя приезжал в молодежку, а близнецы в основную сборную. Не так уж и часто. Но он ловил моменты — скорее даже неосознанно — наблюдая за Миранчуками более пристально, более… лично.

У Кучаева никогда не получалось до конца определиться: то ли они его раздражают (кажущейся лёгкостью, будто они не грызут себя, не сомневаются), то ли этим же привлекают.

Так что состояние было непонятное и нервирующее. И неопределённое. А неопределённость Костя ой как не любил.

Накладывающийся нервяк из-за матча тоже не улучшал ситуацию.

Спасает как обычно — поле. Стартовый свисток, и все лишние мысли выметает из головы. Костя по позиции чаще сталкивается с Рыбусом и их Локомотивским молодым центр-хавом, который сейчас вместо Баринова. Но иногда по ситуации они пытаются отобрать мяч друг у друга и с Миранчуком, и тут в крови вскипает ещё больший азарт — Костя жёстче в борьбе, а Антон ловчее.

По итогу у них красная, они проигрывают, но обоих меняют, что чуть сглаживает бурлящую кровь. Да и игра была не так плоха, если бы ещё не эта красная… Яка ушёл и, видимо, оставил после себя исполняющего обязанности. Хотя, верить в это не хотелось.

В этот раз Костя малодушно пользуется возможностью проскользнуть со скамейки прямо в подтрибунку, не подходя к болельщикам. Сразу в раздевалку он, правда, не идёт. Желудок сводит, но это скорее нервы, чем голод — сосущее ощущение под ложечкой рождает сравнение с неудачливым тощим волчонком, третий день упускающим добычу. Ноги подгибаются, но неудовлетворённость не даёт найти себе место, и гонит по тропкам-коридорам, потому что лечь — равно протянуть лапы и сдохнуть.

Косте надо прийти хоть в какое-то подобие баланса, чтобы не начать злиться помимо себя ещё и на сокомандников и штаб. Вместо баланса он натыкается на Миранчука.

— Здорово, — фыркает Антон.

— Виделись уже, — на автомате не очень дружелюбно брякает Костя. Да и какое тут дружелюбие, ну?

— А че так грубо? — Антон приваливается плечом к стене. Костя трясет головой и думает — да, как-то не очень.

— Сорян, — бросает короткое.

— Хорошо играли сегодня, — Миранчук явно не хочет заканчивать разговор, со слишком уж явным интересом рассматривает его, Кучаева. — Просто немного не свезло.

— Просто немного не забили, — Костя передразнивает, но потом усилием воли берёт себя в руки. — Ты классно отыграл. Смолов, я смотрю, только с твоих передач забивает, — хмыкает и улыбается одним уголком губ.

— Ого, — Антон присвистывает и приподнимает брови. — Кто-то следит за нами?

— Интересуюсь, — уклончиво отвечает Костя.

— Вот оно значит, как, — Антон будто бы небрежный, но в интонациях отдаёт чем-то странным, и Костя хмурит брови.

— Ну так, вон, второй раз подряд нас обыгрываете, надо учиться. Тогда брат твой закатил два… мне, кстати, сейчас полматча чудилось, что это он на поле, — будь Костя менее уставший и с головой посвежее, он бы, конечно, такого не ляпнул. Но уже поздно.

— Даже так? — у Антона опасно сощуриваются глаза.

— Просто у вас есть похожие фишки, и я подтупливал, — Костя пытается оправдаться, что ли?

— Похожие, какие? — Антон подаётся вперёд, требует ответа то ли с жадностью, то ли со злостью.

Костя запоздало понимает, что полез куда-то не туда, но раздувает ноздри и клацает зубами. Сейчас вовсе не хочется загасить всё на корню. Ведь Миранчук же _не свой_.

— Тебе прямо в деталях здесь рассказать? — вопросительно кривит брови, самую малость насмешливо — губы.

Миранчук быстро оглядывается, цепляет взглядом ближайшую дверь и втаскивает в неё за плечо Кучаева. Техническое помещение — комната почти пустая, только в углу свалено какое-то оборудование.

— Расскажи, почему нет? — Антон оборачивается, угрожая, подначивая. — Без лишних ушей-то.

Ситуация странная, атмосфера накаляется, и Костя чувствует это кожей. Ещё немного — непонятно, правда, чего этого «немного» — и рванёт. Как рванёт — тоже непонятно, но что-то явно случится.

А пока Кучаев улыбается и выжидающе смотрит, показушно закатывая глаза и пожёвывая нижнюю губу.

Его раздражает, что Миранчук ведёт себя, будто Костя ему что-то должен, но в то же время внутренности пронизывает острое чувство сродни удовольствию от прямого контакта — удовлетворяемый интерес.

— Так что, Кучай, — Антон сокращает фамилию до лающего оклика, не терпит молчание, — ты интересуешься нами-Локомотивом или _нами с братом_?

— Я вообще интересуюсь футболом, — Костя включает отличника боевой и строевой, тонко улыбаясь. — Даже, сказал бы, сильно увлекаюсь.

— Да что ты? — Антон подыгрывает и картинно удивляется. — Но на вопрос ты так и не ответил.

— Ну ты же понимаешь, мы все в одном чемпионате играем, так или иначе все на виду, — продолжает заливать Костя партийно-верные фразы. — А профессионалы учатся не только на своем опыте… — он собирается дальше развивать мысль, но тут перед носом возникает Миранчук, вторгаясь в личное пространство:

— Кучаев!

Как-то слишком быстро становится слишком мало места и самообладания. Зато и задор, и азарт, и ещё куча жгучих эмоций.

— Аюшки, — брякает совершенно не думая.

Кажется, он немного ошибался в Антоне. Или не немного. У Миранчука — по крайней мере младшего — демонов-то ого-го. А они проиграли, так что Костя тоже не в самом миролюбивом настроении и здравом рассудке.

Тут уж точно не до холодной головы. Тут явно и пороть горячку, и в омут с головой.

Вроде махать кулаками и не к месту, и не тянет особо, но злость — вперемешку с чем-то неназываемым — висит в воздухе, и они сами не замечают, как уже почти сталкиваются грудь грудью, и вопрос на деле только один — кто первый успеет толкнуть другого к двери? Успевает Антон. Он всегда был импульсивнее.

Но Костя тоже не промах — тут же прикусывает вгрызшиеся в его рот губы, успевает ухватить инициативу и от души сжимает бока Миранчука, чуть задирая футболку. Может, на поле они и проиграли, но тут он явно не собирается сдавать позиции. Пелена застилает глаза, и до костей пронизывает острое удовольствие — от того что все нутро вырвалось наружу из-под маски сдержанности и «хорошести», выплеснулось и сейчас бушует между ними.

Они не особо церемонятся — сжимают друг друга, царапаются, кусаются. Но даже сейчас — минимум очевидных следов, никаких засосов. А то потом вопросов не оберешься. Хотя, сейчас это волнует в са-амую последнюю очередь.

Сейчас захлёстывает злой восторг — от того, что можно, _нужно_ действовать в полную силу. Антон ещё раз прикладывает Кучаева спиной о дверь — как никогда не позволил бы себе с Дашей. Костя оттягивает от себя голову Миранчука, грубо ухватив за волосы — как никогда не смог бы с Леной. Злость, помноженная на взаимный интерес и желание переключить голову, будто бы раскаляет помещение докрасна.

И самое главное — никто не помнит, _зачем_ они оказались в этом помещении. Но хвала всем богам — одни. Дверь точно не откроется — Костя подпирает ее своей собственной спиной.

Кучаев не знает, какого чёрта он делает, но с таким Миранчуком — распалённым, раздражённым, на взводе — взрывоопасно находиться рядом. И нет ни мысли сбежать.

Есть мысль продолжить, ещё побороться и что-то кому-то (возможно, себе) доказать. Цель не ясна, точно не оправдывает средств… Но прекращать это жгучее безрассудство нет никакого желания. Судя по отклику — Миранчук того же мнения.

Бритый затылок под пальцами вызывает в голове мысль про Лёшу — что вообще-то странно. Костя мельком успевает подумать, что за эти минуты он стал куда больше понимать Миранчуков (по крайней мере одного) и куда меньше себя.

Но себя и свои внутренние копания Костя забрасывает на потом. Здесь и сейчас всё намного ярче и, наверное, правдивей.

Он рыкает и всё-таки сам прижимает Антона к двери, ловко перехватывая запястья и фиксируя их над головой. То, что ему коротко мычат в рот, Костя считает маленькой победой.

Их в ЦСКА все привыкли называть пионер-отрядом, мол, что с них взять, юнцы! То ли дело Локомотив — там основа уже серьёзная. Но это всё чушь собачья, и особенно это чувствуется сейчас, когда они с Миранчуком стоят на равных, глаза в глаза, и Антон — чертовщина пляшет в тёмных карих глазах — забавляется, но не спорит, покорно протирает черной фирменной курткой дверь, выжидая — решится ли Кучаев еще на что-то.

Решиться бы, может, и решился бы. Но вот организм явно не способен на великие дела. Поэтому Костя сильнее вжимается в поджарое тело напротив и яростно сминает губы, запуская руки под футболку.

Его в ответ лапают не менее беззастенчиво — руки Миранчука обжигают поясницу и ползут ниже. Но темп постепенно замедляется, волну адреналина смывает накопившаяся усталость, и они медленно отрываются от губ друг друга с последним влажным звуком.

Антон растрепан, лихорадочно румян и, кажется, немного невменяем. Насчет себя Костя не уверен. Скорее всего он тоже тот ещё невменько. Он чувствует, как пылают щеки и шея. У Антона же горят уши.

Они синхронно облизываются. Антон прикусывает губу и тянется к Костиной чёлке, лёгким движением зачесывая её и открывая лоб.

— Вот, значит, ты какой, Константин Кучаев, — Антон скалится своей широкой улыбкой.

Спрашивать, какого чёрта это было — глупо и жалко. Костя достаточно знает о том, что такое чувствовать себя жалким. Сейчас — вообще не про то. Сейчас Кучаев на равных с Миранчуком — модным, наглым и определенно топовым для РПЛ футболистом.

И пускай это совсем не то, что стоит знать общественности. Косте, пожалуй, плевать. Достаточно того, что об этом знает он и Миранчук. Поэтому он растягивает губы в полу-улыбке, полу-оскале и наклоняет голову.

— Бывает по-разному, — пожимает плечами и ещё больше ерошит чужой беспорядок на голове.

— Харэ, — Антон снова лыбится и небрежно отмахивается от Костиной руки, — и так гнездо на башке.

— И «в», — негромко, но ехидно комментирует Костя, отходя на шаг, чтобы Миранчук мог отлепиться от двери.

— «На», «в»… Пох, короче, — одёргивает футболку и показывает фак. Костя фыркает на этот ребяческий жест.

Миранчук отступает, взмахом руки предлагая Кучаеву первым покинуть комнату. Костя отмечает нелогичность — это Локомотивских ждёт автобус, а он-то на Вэбке почти дома — но молчит. Ему-то какая разница?

Уже только в дверях оборачивается, бросая прощальное:

— Лёше передай, я ему желаю удачи.

И выходит, уже не видя, как у Миранчука сжимается челюсть.

Но спиной, спинным мозгом, нервными окончаниями на кончиках пальцев ощущает — точка ещё не поставлена.


End file.
